BBS: Big Brother Shinobi
by Naruto e Tenten
Summary: NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema e SaiIno
1. Conheçendo os concorrentes

Oscar:-Boa noite, tudo bem este é o Big Brother Shinobi, eu sou Oscar Filho do CQC e nós do CQC vamos apresentar cada episódio sendo todos os dias montorados pelo Cqc e pelo Agora é Tarde-

Musica de abertura

Life in the city, yeah, it's all we've known  
>Concrete jungle's always been our home<br>But now all that's changed  
>It's getting really strange<p>

Five thousand miles in a hot air balloon  
>Here comes the rain but it is a monsoon.<p>

It' s just you and me chasing our destiny  
>Whatever may come, whatever we find<br>I've got your back, and you've got mine  
>Live Like Kings, that would rule<br>A couple of thrones, that'd be cool  
>One thing's for sure, we'd always have fun<br>Living the life under the sun  
>Whatever crazy things this island brings<br>We're Living Like Kings

Oscar: Bom vamos começar as apresentações...Ela é linda, forte e muito fofa Haruno Sakura

Sakura: Oi Oscar, eu estou muito feliz e obrigada por ter me chamado de fofa

Oscar: Esse é meu trabalho

Sakura entra

Oscar: Agora ele que é apaixonado pela nossa fofa que já esta na casa: Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto: Oi Oscar

Naruto entra e senta perto de Sakura

Oscar: Agora o emo mais querido do Brasil

Plateia: Di Ferrero

Oscar: Não

Plateia: Rafael Cortez

Oscar: Não Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke passa reto e entra na casa

Oscar: Mr. Simpatia ele não...Agora a preguça em pessoa: Nara Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Que saco, posso entrar já?

Oscar: Vai nessa...Agora o casal do momento pois não há mais nenhum formado: Sai e Ino

Ino: Voce é lindo

Oscar: Obrigado Ino-chan

Ino: Eu tava falando com o Sai

Oscar: (gota) Tá entrem

O casalzinho entra

Oscar: O que vieram 5 de uma vez?

Diretor: Parece que sim

Oscar: 5 de uma vez são eles: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten e Rock Lee

Eles passam reto e entram

Oscar: Agora ele não é um ninja mais querimos coloca-lo: Lorraine Vêkanandre Stephany Smith Bueno de Ha Ha Há de Raio Laser Bala de Icekiss (Top five do dia 18/7/2011)

Lorraine: Oi gente

Oscar: Entra logo vai

Ele...Ela não sei mas entrou

Oscar: Agora por ultimo ela Sabaku no Temari

Temari: Oi Oscar, o Shika-kun está na casa

Oscar: Tá sim como voce me pediu

Temari: Ainda bem

Temari então entra na casa

Oscar: Vamos fazer contato agora com nossos amigos...Eai cambada

Todos: Oi Oscar

Oscar: Hinata, pega pra mim uma caixinha preta na dispensa pra mim?

Hinta: O-ok

Hinata pega a caixanha e coloca na mesinha de centro

Sakura: Pra que isso?

Oscar: Nós vamos sortear os quartos da galera.

Todos: Ok né

Oscar: Hinata-san por favor começe

Hinata: L-letra A

Oscar: Naruto-kun

Naruto: Letra D

Oscar: Temari

Temari: Letra B

Oscar: Ino

Ino: Letra C

Oscar: Sakura

Sakura: Letra D

Oscar: Sasuke

Sasuke: Letra C

Oscar: Sai

Sai: C também

Oscar: Quarto C completo. Kiba

Kiba: A

Oscar: Tenten

Tenten: B

Oscar: Neji

Neji: A

Oscar: Lee

Lee: D

Oscar: Lorraine

Lorraine: A

Oscar: Shikamaru está no quarto B

Quarto A

Inuzuka Kiba

Hyuuga Hinata

Lorriane Ha ha há

Hyuuga Neji

Relacionamento: Ameno

Quarto B

Sabaku no Temari

Nara Shikamaru

Tenten

Relacoinamento: Amoroso

Quarto C

Uchiha Sasuke

Yamanaka Ino

Sai

Relacionamento: Bom

Quarto D

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Rock Lee

Relacionamento: Quase bom

Oscar: Tchau gente se alogem e voltem aqui pra sala ver o CQC

Todos: Tchau Oscar

CASA OFF

Oscar: Agora fiquem com nossa espiada e dopois o CQC

Espiada ON

Quarta: A

Neji: Eu e Hinata dividimos a cama de casal e voce Kiba fica sozinho

Kiba: Tá bom (nervoso)

Hinata: Kiba-kun (sussurrou)

Quarto D

Naruto: Nem vem sombrancelhudo eu vou dormir com a Sakura

Lee: Naruto-kun eu vou dormir com a Sakura

Naruto: Eu

Sakura: PAREEEEM...Lee-san o Naruto é meu melhor amigo eu vou dormir com ele

Naruto: Dattebayo obrigo Sakura-chan

Quarto C

Sasuke: Tá certo então vcoes são namorados

Quarto B

Todos dormindo


	2. As Primeiras provas: O paredão formado

Danilo: Oi galera boa noite está no ar o BBS hoje tem prova do líder, amanha do anjo e paredão, mas vamos ver como foi o dia dos nossos amiguinhos ninjas

10:00

Sakura; Hinata-san é verdade que você ta gostando do Kiba-kun

Hinata: É verdade Sakura-san...e voce gosta de quem

Sakura: Do Naruto

Hinata: Por que voce não fala pra ele?

Sakura: Por que eu tenho medo dele não gostar de mim

Hinata: Sakura-san confie em mim ele te ama

11:30

Naruto: Teme você acha que eu devo falar pra Sakura-chan o que eu sinto?

Sasuke: Acho crie coragem e fala dobe

Naruto: Certo exatemente as 17 horas eu falo

15:00

Todos dormindo

17:00

Só Naruto e Sakura acordados

N/S: Preciso te falar uma coisa

Naruto: Voce primeiro Sakura-chan

Sakura: Eu te amo...o que você quer me dizer Naruto-kun

Naruto: Acho melhor fazer do que falar

Naruto agarra Sakura pela cintura e a beija por uns 3 minutos

Naruto: Eu te amo Sakura-chan

Esapiada off

Danilo: Bom vamos agora nos conectar com eles...Boa noite gente

CASA ON

Todos: Boa Noite

Danilo: Hoje tem prova do lider é uma prova de rapidez, vão pra fora vão

Eles vão lá pra fora no quintal da casa

Danilo: Senten-se que eu vou explicar a prova

Todos se sentam Sakura senta pertinho de Naruto

Danilo: quiem comer essa torta mais rapido é o lider...Começem

10 seg dps

Naruto: Líder

Danilo: O Naruto é o novo lider...Tchau galera até amanha

Todos: Tchau

CASA OFF

Danilo: Até mais galera amanha tem prova do anjo e formação de paredão

No dia seguinte

Rafael: Boa noite esse é o BBS e hoje nós temos tempo solta a abertura

Abertura

Life in the city, yeah, it's all we've known  
>Concrete jungle's always been our home<br>But now all that's changed  
>It's getting really strange<p>

Five thousand miles in a hot air balloon  
>Here comes the rain but it is a monsoon.<p>

It' s just you and me chasing our destiny  
>Whatever may come, whatever we find<br>I've got your back, and you've got mine  
>Live Like Kings, that would rule<br>A couple of thrones, that'd be cool  
>One thing's for sure, we'd always have fun<br>Living the life under the sun  
>Whatever crazy things this island brings<br>We're Living Like Kings

Rafael: Hoje tem prova do anjo e formação de paredão

11:00

Naruto e Sakura se beijando

Hinata se declara pra Kiba

Sai e Ino namoram

17:00

Naruto e Sakura se beijando

Sasuke: Esses dois não se cansam

Lorraine: Acho que não

Neji: Minha prima agora tá com o Kiba

Tenten: Pois é, e o Lee?

Lee: Aqui

Tenten: Voce reagiu bem ao amor dos dois

Lee: É

Espiada off

Rafael: vamos estabelecer contato para a prova do anjo

CASA ON

Rafael: Oi gaelrinha ninja

Todos: Oi

Rafael: A prova do anjo vai ser assim o Naruto vai escolher os concorrentes entre si e então eu vou propor uma pergunta e se responder errado está eliminado

Naruto: Sasuke e Shikamaru

Rafael: Sasuke voce trairia sua namorada com a Ino?

Sasuke: Não

Rafael: então Sasuke voce está eliminado

Sasuke: Beleza

Rafael: Shikamaru voce epgaria a Temari?

Shikamaru: Não

Rafael: Pois então voce está fora tambem

Naruto: Sakura e Ino

Rafael: Sakura voce ama mesmo o Naruto ou só estáa usando ele

Sakura: Amo muito meu Naruto-kun

Rafael: Voce fica Sakura

Varias perguntas depois

Rafael: E a anja é a Hinata

Hinata: O-obrigada

Rafael: mas vamos começar com o paredão Hinata quem voce imuniza?

Hinata: O meu Kiba-kun

Rafael: Naruto quem voce manda para o paredão

Naruto: o Neji

Rafael: Neji vai votar

Votos

Neji-Lorraine

Lee-Lorraine

Kiba-Lorraine

Shikamaru-Temari

Temari-Lorraine

Sakura-Lorraine

Lorraine-Hinata

Hinata-Lorraine

Ino-Sasuke

Sasuke-Sai

Sai-Sasuke

Tenten-Lorraine

Rafael: E o paredão estáa formado é Hyuuga Neji X Lorraine Vêkanandre Stephany Smith Bueno de Há Há Há de Raio Laser Bala de Icekiss

Neji: Facil

Lorraine: Vou ficar

Rafael: Até mais

Todos: Até

Casa off

Rafael: Fique agora com o Agora é Tarde tchau


End file.
